russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IDZMZ 90's Music Playlists (1990-1999)
Here are the Complete Music Playlists Tracks from the 90's which is heard everyday on 89 DMZ, most of the music/track is also heard on Friday Madness every Friday on Magic 89.9 also on Mellow 947 every Thursday on Decades. List of 90's music songs: *''Feels Like Christmas'' - Al Green *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' - Al Green *''Your Heart's In Good Hands'' - Al Green *''Blood On The Bricks'' - Aldo Nova *''Someday'' - Aldo Nova *''Medicine Man'' - Aldo Nova *''I Call Your Name'' - AHA *''Crying In The Rain'' - AHA *''Move To Memphis'' - AHA *''Dark Is The Night'' - AHA *''Angel'' - AHA *''Shapes That Go Together'' - AHA *''Viva'' - Tin Star *''Fast Machine'' - Tin Star *''Head'' - Tin Star *''Sunshine'' - Tin Star *''Zero Signal'' - Fear Factory *''Edgecrusher'' - Fear Factory *''Descent'' - Fear Factory *''Cars'' - Fear Factory *''Come On Eileen'' - Save Ferris *''The World Is New'' - Save Ferris *''Goodbye'' - Save Ferris *''Christmas Wrapping'' - Save Ferris *''Cleopatra's Theme'' - Cleopatra *''Life Ain't Easy'' - Cleopatra *''I Want You Back'' - Cleopatra *''A Touch Of Love'' - Cleopatra *''Thank ABBA For The Music'' - Cleopatra *''Did Ya'' - The Kinks *''Hatred (A Duet)'' - The Kinks *''Scattered'' - The Kinks *''To The Bone'' - The Kinks *''Out Of Love'' - Toto *''Can't You Hear What I'm Saying'' - Toto *''Don't Chain My Heart'' - Toto *''I Will Remember'' - Toto *''Keep It In The Middle Of The Road'' - Exile *''Nobody's Talking'' - Exile *''Yet'' - Exile *''There You Go'' - Exile *''Even Now'' - Exile *''Nothing At All'' - Exile *''Somebody's Telling Her Lies'' - Exile *''Independence'' - Lulu *''How 'Bout Us'' - Lulu *''Independence (Brothers in Rhythm Mix)'' - Lulu *''Kozmik'' - Ziggy Marley & The Melody Makers *''Good Time'' - Ziggy Marley & The Melody Makers *''Brothers And Sisters'' - Ziggy Marley & The Melody Makers *''Everyone Wants To Be'' - Ziggy Marley & The Melody Makers *''Everybody Gets A Second Chance'' - Mike + The Mechanics *''Over My Shoulder'' - Mike + The Mechanics *''Dirty Deeds'' - Joan Jett *''Love Me Two Times'' - Joan Jett *''Blacklash'' - Joan Jett And The Blackhearts *''Love Is All Around'' - Joan Jett And The Blackhearts *''Constant Craving'' - k.d. lang *''Just Keep Me Moving'' - k.d. lang *''Lifted By Love'' - k.d. lang *''If I Were You'' - k.d. lang *''Sexuality'' - k.d. lang *''Theme From the Valley Of The Dolls'' - k.d. lang *''Sure'' - Debbie Gibson *''Anything Is Possible'' - Debbie Gibson *''Chocolate Cake'' - Crowded House *''It's Only Natural'' - Crowded House *''Fall At Your Feet'' - Crowded House *''Weather With You'' - Crowded House *''Nails In My Feet'' - Crowded House *''Locked Out'' - Crowded House *''Distant Sun'' - Crowded House *''Fingers Of Love'' - Crowded House *''Pineapple Head'' - Crowded House *''Instinct'' - Crowded House *''Four Seasons in One Day'' - Crowded House *''Not The Girl You Think You Are'' - Crowded House *''So Hard'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Being Boring'' - Pet Shop Boys *''How Can You Expect To Be Taken Seriously?'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Where The Streets Have No Name (I Can't Take My Eyes On You)'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Jealously'' - Pet Shop Boys *''DJ Culture'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Was It Worth It'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Can You Forgive Her?'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Go West'' - Pet Shop Boys *''I Wouldn't Normally Do This Kind Of Thing'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Liberation'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Absolutely Fabulous'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Yesterday When I Was Mad'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Paninaro '95'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Before'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Se A Vida E (That's The Way Life Is)'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Single Bilingual'' - Pet Shop Boys *''A Red Letter Day'' - Pet Shop Boys *''To Step Aside'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Somewhere'' - Pet Shop Boys *''New York City Boy'' - Pet Shop Boys *''All Hail Me'' - Veruca Salt *''Volcanio Girls'' - Veruca Salt *''Seether'' - Veruca Salt *''Can U Feel It'' - 3rd Party *''Love Is Alive'' - 3rd Party *''These Are Days'' - 10,000 Maniac *''Everyday Is Like Sunday'' - 10,000 Maniac *''Candy Everybody Wants'' - 10,000 Maniac *''Few And Far Between'' - 10,000 Maniac *''Because The Night'' - 10,000 Maniac *''Because The Night LIVE'' - 10,000 Maniac *''More Than This'' - 10,000 Maniac *''The Wagon'' - Dinosaur Jr. *''Get Me'' - Dinosaur Jr. *''Start Choppin'' - Dinosaur Jr. *''Out There'' - Dinosaur Jr. *''Feel The Pain'' - Dinosaur Jr. *''I Don't Think So'' - Dinosaur Jr. *''Take A Run To The Sun'' - Dinosaur Jr. *''Merry Go Round'' - The Replacement *''Someone Take The Wheel'' - The Replacement *''When It Began'' - The Replacement *''Hot Fun In Summertime'' - The Beach Boys *''I Can Her The Music'' - The Beach Boys feat. Kathy Troccoli *''Summer In Paradise'' - The Beach Boys *''Dangerous'' - The Doobie Brothers *''Rollin' On'' - The Doobie Brothers *''Join Together LIVE'' - The Who *''Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting'' - The Who *''Tears'' - The Isley Brothers *''Mother Tounge'' - Leah Andreone *''It's Alright, It's OK'' - Leah Andreone *''You Make Me Remember'' - Leah Andreone *''Bow Down'' - Leah Andreone *''The Sensual World'' - Kate Bush *''Rocket Man'' - Kate Bush *''Eat The Music'' - Kate Bush *''Moment Of Pleasure'' - Kate Bush *''Rubberband Girl'' - Kate Bush *''The Red Shoes'' - Kate Bush *''And So Is Love'' - Kate Bush *''Wicked Games'' - Chris Isaak *''Dancin''' - Chris Isaak *''Blue Hotel'' - Chris Isaak *''Don't Make Me Dream About You'' - Chris Isaak *''Can't Do A Thing (To Stop Me)'' - Chris Isaak *''San Francisco Days'' - Chris Isaak *''Somebody's Crying'' - Chris Isaak *''Go Walk Down There'' - Chris Isaak *''Think Of Tomorrow'' - Chris Isaak *''Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing'' - Chris Isaak *''Across The River'' - Bruce Hornsby And The Range *''A Night Of The Town'' - Bruce Hornsby And The Range *''Fire On The Cross'' - Bruce Hornsby And The Range *''Lost Soul'' - Bruce Hornsby And The Range *''Set Me In Motion'' - Bruce Hornsby And The Range *''Harbor Lights'' - Bruce Hornsby And The Range *''Passing Through'' - Bruce Hornsby And The Range *''Fields Of Gray'' - Bruce Hornsby And The Range *''Rainbow's Cadillac'' - Bruce Hornsby And The Range *''Walk In The Sun'' - Bruce Hornsby And The Range *''Life In Detail'' - Robert Palmer *''You're Amazing'' - Robert Palmer *''I'll Be Your Baby Tonight'' - Robert Palmer and UB40 *''Mercy Mercy Me (The Ecology)/I Want You'' - Robert Palmer *''Dreams To Remember'' - Robert Palmer *''Every Kinda People'' - Robert Palmer *''Witchcraft'' - Robert Palmer *''Girl U Want'' - Robert Palmer *''Know By Know'' - Robert Palmer *''You Blow Me Away'' - Robert Palmer *''Respect Yourself'' - Robert Palmer *''Addicted To Love '97'' - Robert Palmer *''True Love'' - Robert Palmer *''A Lil' Ain't Enough'' - David Lee Roth *''Sensible Shoes'' - David Lee Roth *''Tell The Truth'' - David Lee Roth *''She's My Machine'' - David Lee Roth *''Night Life'' - David Lee Roth *''Sometimes (It's A Bitch)'' - Stevie Nicks *''Maybe Love Will Change Your Mind'' - Stevie Nicks *''Free Fallin''' - Stevie Nicks *''One And Only Man'' - Steve Winwood *''Another Deal Goes Down'' - Steve Winwood *''I Will Be Here'' - Steve Winwood *''Plenty Lovin' '' - Steve Winwood *''If I Can Dream'' - Barry Manilow *''Some Good Things Never Last'' - Barry Manilow Duet with Debra Byrd feat. Dana Robbins *''I Go Crazy'' - Barry Manilow *''Jingle Bells'' - Barry Manilow with Expose *''Let Me Be Your Wings'' - Barry Manilow and Debra Byrd *''I Can't Get Started'' - Barry Manilow *''I'd Really Love To See You Tonight'' - Barry Manilow *''So Close'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Everywhere I Look'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Don't Hold Back Your Love'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Starting All Over Again'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''I'm In A Philly Mood'' - Daryl Hall *''Stop Loving Me, Stop Loving You'' - Daryl Hall *''Help Me Find A Way To Your Heart'' - Daryl Hall *''Gloryland The Official Theme Of World Cup USA 94'' - Daryl Hall and Sound Of Blackness *''Promise Ain't Enough'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''The Sky Is Falling'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Superhero'' - Gary Barlow *''Forever Love'' - Gary Barlow *''Love Won't Wait'' - Gary Barlow *''Open Road'' - Gary Barlow *''So Help Me Girl'' - Gary Barlow *''Stronger'' - Gary Barlow *''For All That You Want'' - Gary Barlow *''I Fall So Deep'' - Gary Barlow *''When I Fall In Love'' - Johnny Mathis *''Better Together'' - Johnny Mathis with Regina Belle *''Unbelievable'' - Bob Dylan *''My Back Pages'' - Bob Dylan *''My Back Pages LIVE'' - Bob Dylan *''Dignity'' - Bob Dylan *''Love Sick'' - Bob Dylan *''If I Knew Then What I Know Now'' - Kenny Rogers with Gladys Knight *''Love Is Strange'' - Kenny Rogers with Dolly Parton *''Crazy In Love'' - Kenny Rogers *''If You Want To Find Love'' - Kenny Rogers *''Mary, Did You Know?'' - Kenny Rogers with Wynonna *''The Greatest'' - Kenny Rogers *''Are You Lovin' Me Like I'm Lovin' You'' - Ronnie Milsap *''Since I Don't Have You'' - Ronnie Milsap *''All Is Fair In Love And War'' - Ronnie Milsap *''Turn That Radio On'' - Ronnie Milsap *''True Believer'' - Ronnie Milsap *''Glad To Be Alive'' - Teddy Pendergrass with Lisa Fischer *''Make It With You'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''It Should've Been You'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''I Find Everything With You'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''Voodoo'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''Believe In Love'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''I'm Always Thinking About You'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''Don't Keep Wasting My Time'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''Give It To Me'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''This Christmas (I'd Rather Have Love)'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''Happy Kwanzaa'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''Help Me Make It Through The Night'' - Ray Stevens *''If 10% Is Good Enough For Jesus'' - Ray Stevens *''Working For The Japanese'' - Ray Stevens *''Power Tools'' - Ray Stevens *''Sittin' Up With The Dead'' - Ray Stevens *''You've Got A Friend In Me'' - Randy Newman *''15 Minutes'' - Marc Nelson *''Take A Chance'' - Bob Seger *''The Real Love'' - Bob Seger *''The Fire Inside'' - Bob Seger *''I'll Be Good To You'' - Donny Osmond *''My Love Is A Fire'' - Donny Osmond *''Sure Lookin''' - Donny Osmond *''Love Will Survive'' - Donny Osmond *''Rockin' Years'' - Dolly Parton with Ricky Van Shelton *''Silver And Gold'' - Dolly Parton *''Country Road'' - Dolly Parton *''Romeo'' - Dolly Parton And Friends *''I Will Always Love You'' - Dolly Parton with Vince Gill *''Peace Train'' - Dolly Parton *''Real Love'' - Stephanie Mills *''Comfort Of A Man'' - Stephanie Mills *''All Day, All Night'' - Stephanie Mills *''All Day, All Night'' - Stephanie Mills *''How Can I Ease The Pain'' - Lisa Fletcher *''Save Me'' - Lisa Fletcher *''So Intense'' - Lisa Fletcher *''Colors Of Love'' - Lisa Fletcher *''Wild Women Do'' - Natalie Cole *''Unforgettable'' - Natalie Cole *''The Holly and the Ivy'' - Natalie Cole and Jose Carreras *''The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire)'' - Natalie Cole *''The Very Thought Of You'' - Natalie Cole *''Take A Look'' - Natalie Cole *''Jingle Bells'' - Natalie Cole *''A Smile Like Yours'' - Natalie Cole *''Livin' For Love'' - Natalie Cole *''Snowfall On The Sahara'' - Natalie Cole *''Next Time'' - Gladys Knight *''Men'' - Gladys Knight *''No Ordinary Love'' - Sade *''Kiss Of Life'' - Sade *''Cherish The Day'' - Sade *''Tell Me Why'' - Expose *''You Baby Never Looked Good In Blue'' - Expose *''I Wish The Phone Would Ring'' - Expose *''I'll Never Get Over You (Getting Over Me)'' - Expose *''As Long As I Can Dream'' - Expose *''In Walked Love'' - Expose *''I Specialized Love'' - Expose *''Undone'' - Failure *''Stuck On You'' - Failure *''Ariel'' - Rainbow *''Hunting Humans (Insatiable)'' - Rainbow *''My Last Chance'' - Marvin Gaye *''Lucky Lucky Me'' - Marvin Gaye *''Love Me Down'' - Freddie Jackson *''Do Me Again'' - Freddie Jackson *''Main Course'' - Freddie Jackson *''Mr. And Mrs. Jones'' - Freddie Jackson *''Make Love Easy'' - Freddie Jackson *''I Could Use A Little Love (Right Now)'' - Freddie Jackson *''Was It Something'' - Freddie Jackson *''Rub Up Against You'' - Freddie Jackson *''Reputation'' - Dusty Springfield *''Arrested By You'' - Dusty Springfield *''Wherever Would I Be'' - Dusty Springfield and Daryl Hall *''Roll Away'' - Dusty Springfield *''You Don't Have to Say You Love Me'' - Dusty Springfield *''World In Motion'' - Jackson Browne with Bonnie Raitt *''I'm Alive'' - Jackson Browne *''Everywhere I Go'' - Jackson Browne *''The Next Voice You Hear'' - Jackson Browne *''Walking In A Hurricane'' - John Fogetry *''Blueboy'' - John Fogetry *''Premontion'' - John Fogetry *''Crazy'' - Julio Iglesias *''Fragile'' - Julio Iglesias *''Time Waits For No One'' - Mavis Staples *''Melody Cool'' - Mavis Staples *''The Voice'' - Mavis Staples *''Everything You Touch'' - Smokey Robinson *''Double Good Everything'' - Smokey Robinson *''Can't Get Any Harder'' - James Brown *''Santa Claus Goes Straight To The Ghetto'' - James Brown *''Let's Make This Christmas Mean Something This Year'' - James Brown *''Funk On Ah Roll'' - James Brown *''You Said, You Said'' - Jermaine Jackson *''World To The Badd!!!'' - Jermaine Jackson *''I Dream, I Dream'' - Jermaine Jackson *''Smile'' - Jermaine Jackson *''Deal For Life'' - John Waite *''How Did I Get Without You'' - John Waite *''In Dreams'' - John Waite *''So What'' - Gilbert O'Sullivan *''Anytime'' - Gilbert O'Sullivan *''Weight Of The World'' - Ringo Starr *''La De La'' - Ringo Starr *''I Wanna Be Santa Claus'' - Ringo Starr *''The Little Drummer Boy'' - Ringo Starr *''I Wanna To Be Santa Claus'' - Ringo Starr *''She's Gone, Gone, Gone'' - Glen Campbell *''Walkin' In The Sun'' - Glen Campbell *''On A Good Night'' - Glen Campbell *''Somebody's Leaving'' - Glen Campbell *''Unconditional Love'' - Glen Campbell *''Livin' In A House Full Of Love'' - Glen Campbell *''The Wayward Son'' - Glen Campbell *''The Greatest Gift Of All'' - Glen Campbell with Russ Taff *''Right Down To The Memories'' - Glen Campbell *''Jesus And Me'' - Glen Campbell *''Where Am I Going'' - Glen Campbell *''One Only Life'' - Glen Campbell *''The Eyes Of Innocence'' - Glen Campbell *''Somebody Like That'' - Glen Campbell *''Searchin' Love'' - Glen Campbell *''I Will Arise'' - Glen Campbell feat. The Boys Chior Of Harlem *''Mansion In Brasion'' - Glen Campbell *''The Boy In Me'' - Glen Campbell *''The Best Is Yet To Come'' - Glen Campbell *''Living The Legacy'' - Glen Campbell *''Come Harvest Time'' - Glen Campbell *''Call Ie Even'' - Glen Campbell *''The First Noel'' - John Denver *''Mary's Little Boy Child'' - John Denver *''For You'' - John Denver *''I Drove All Night'' - Ray Orbison *''Heartbreak Radio'' - Ray Orbison *''Have A Heart'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Nick Of Time'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Something To Talk About'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Slow Ride'' - Bonnie Raitt *''I Can't Make You Love Me'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Not The Only One'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Come To Me'' - Bonnie Raitt *''All At Once'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Love Sneakin' Up On You'' - Bonnie Raitt *''You'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Storm Warning'' - Bonnie Raitt *''You Got It'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Burning Down The House LIVE'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Rock Steady LIVE'' - Bonnie Raitt with Bryan Adams *''One Belief Away'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Lover's Will'' - Bonnie Raitt *''If I Had You'' - Karen Carpenter *''If We Try'' - Karen Carpenter *''Wild Child'' - Heart *''All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You'' - Heart *''I Didn't Want To Need You'' - Heart *''Tall Dark Handsome Stranger'' - Heart *''Stranded'' - Heart *''Secret'' - Heart *''You're The Voice'' - Heart *''Black On Black II'' - Heart *''Will You Be There (In The Morning)'' - Heart *''The Woman In Me'' - Heart *''Dreamboat Annie (Fantasy Child)'' - Heart *''Bottom Line'' - Diana Ross *''No Matter What You Do (Young 'N' Strong)'' - Diana Ross *''When You Tell Me That You Love Me'' - Diana Ross *''You're Gonna Love It'' - Diana Ross *''The Force Behind The Power'' - Diana Ross *''One Shining Moment'' - Diana Ross *''Don't Explain'' - Diana Ross *''If We Hold On Together'' - Diana Ross *''Heart (Don't Change My Mind)'' - Diana Ross *''Your Love'' - Diana Ross *''The Best Years Of My Life'' - Diana Ross *''Someday We'll Be Together'' - Diana Ross *''Take Me Higher'' - Diana Ross *''I'm Gone'' - Diana Ross *''I Will Survive'' - Diana Ross *''If The Ones You Love'' - Diana Ross *''Until We Meet Again'' - Diana Ross *''Not Over You Yet'' - Diana Ross *''Voice Of The Heart'' - Diana Ross *''Someone That I Used To Love'' - Barbra Streisand *''Places That Belong To You'' - Barbra Streisand *''With One Look'' - Barbra Streisand *''The Music Of The Night'' - Barbra Streisand and Michael Crawford *''As If We Never Said Goodbye'' - Barbra Streisand *''Ordinary Miracles'' - Barbra Streisand *''I've Dreamed Of You'' - Barbra Streisand *''If You Ever Leave Me'' - Barbra Streisand with Vince Gill *''Breakaway'' - Donna Summer *''When Love Cries'' - Donna Summer *''Work That Magic'' - Donna Summer *''Melody Of Love (Wanna Be Loved)'' - Donna Summer *''Christmas Is Here'' - Donna Summer *''The Christmas Song'' - Donna Summer *''Christmas Spirit'' - Donna Summer *''Christmas Medley: What Child Is This/Do You Hear What I Hear/Joy To The World'' - Donna Summer *''I Feel Love (Rollo & Sister Bliss Monster Mix)'' - Donna Summer *''I Will Go With You (Con Te Partiro)'' - Donna Summer *''Carry On'' - Donna Summer and Giorgio Moroder *''Talk To Me'' - Anita Baker *''Soul Inspiration'' - Anita Baker *''Fairy Tales'' - Anita Baker *''Body & Soul'' - Anita Baker *''I Apologize'' - Anita Baker *''When You Love Someone'' - Anita Baker and James Ingram *''Give Me Forever (I Do)'' - John Tesh feat. James Ingram *''Forever More (I'll Be The One)'' - John Tesh with James Ingram *''Mother I Miss You'' - John Tesh feat. Dalia *''Heart Of The Sunrise'' - John Tesh *''Cheapstake (You Ain't Gettin' Nada)'' - Sporty Thievz *''Take Your Memory With You'' - Vince Gill *''No Future In The Past'' - Vince Gill *''A Little More Love'' - Vince Gill *''One More Last Chance'' - Vince Gill *''Tryin To Get Over You'' - Vince Gill *''I Still Believe In You'' - Vince Gill *''Whenever You Come Around'' - Vince Gill *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' - Vince Gill *''Read My Lips (Enough Is Enough)'' - Jimmy Somerville *''To Love Somebody'' - Jimmy Somerville *''Hurt So Good'' - Jimmy Somerville *''Emotional Girl'' - Terri Clark *''Now That I Found You'' - Terri Clark *''You're Easy On The Eyes'' - Terri Clark *''Everytime I Cry'' - Terri Clark *''Wicked As It Seems'' - Keith Richards *''Eileen'' - Keith Richards *''Marshmallow World'' - Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra *''Whole Lotta Love On The Line'' - Aaron Tippin *''There Ain't Nothin' Wrong With The Radio'' - Aaron Tippin *''I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way'' - Aaron Tippin *''Working Man's Ph.D.'' - Aaron Tippin *''My Blue Angel'' - Aaron Tippin *''For You I Will'' - Aaron Tippin *''I'm Leaving'' - Aaron Tippin *''Human Touch'' - Bruce Springfield *''A Little Love'' - Corey Hart *''Lift Me Up'' - Howard Jones *''The Last Day'' - Marilyn Scott *''The One And Only'' - Chesney Hawkes *''Swear To Your Heart'' - Russel Hitchcock *''My Heart Belongs To You'' - Russ Irwin *''Every Time I Roll The Dance'' - Delbert McClinton *''I Love You Period'' - Dan Baird *''Heartbeat'' - Nick Berry *''Pressure'' - Billy Ocean *''The Girl I Love'' - Led Zeppelin *''Child Of The City'' - Triumph *''I Don't Need Your Love'' - Angelina *''Without Your Love'' - Angelina *''Shine Like A Star'' - Aswad *''Shine'' - Aswad *''Don't Turn Around'' - Aswad *''Love And Affection'' - Sinitta *''Never Let Her Slip Away'' - Undercover *''Smokestack Lightning'' - Lynyrd Skynyrd *''Good Lovin's Hard To Find'' - Lynyrd Skynyrd *''We Are Family (Sure is Pure Remix)'' - Sister Sledge *''Temptation (Brothers in Rhythm Remix)'' - Heaven 17 *''Can t Get Enough'' - El DeBarge *''Chasing Rainbows'' - Shed Seven *''Build A Fire'' - Drivin N Cryin *''Turn It Up Or Turn It Off'' - Drivin N Cryin *''Proof Is In The Puddin'' - Nuttin' Nice *''Word Up'' - Melanie G *''Enjoy Yourself'' - A+ *''I Am A Pig'' - Two *''Real Love'' - Lorenzo *''I Can't Stand The Pain'' - Lorenzo *''Waiting For The Sun'' - Jayhawks *''Cheers 2 U'' - Playa *''No Mercy'' - Khaleel *''Sunrise'' - Triplets *''Free As A Bird'' - Beatles *''Good Heart'' - Starship *''Hope'' - America *''Happy'' - Towa Tei *''Reality'' - Elusion *''Chebba'' - Khaled *''Cannonball'' - The Breeders *''Engine'' - Wargasm *''Jigsaw Man'' - Wargasm *''Underground'' - Wargasm *''Rock Candy'' - BulletBoys *''Hang on St. Christopher'' - BulletBoys *''THC Groove'' - BulletBoys *''Talk To Your Daughter'' - BulletBoys *''Mine'' - BulletBoys *''Strawberry Fields Forever'' - Candy Flip *''Love Is Life'' - Candy Flip *''This Can Be Real'' - Candy Flip *''Space'' - Candy Flip *''Redhills Road'' - Candy Flip *''Searching'' - China Black *''Stars'' - China Black *''The Launch'' - DJ Jean *''Loving You'' - Massivo *''Life In Mono'' - Mono *''Everytime'' - Lustral *''Believe'' - Goldie *''Twisted'' - Wayne G *''Inside'' - Stiltskin *''U Sure Do'' - Strike *''Superhero'' - Daze *''When I'm Gone'' - MSG *''Shakin' The Cage'' - Zoo *''Cool Summer Night'' - Kashan *''My Love Is for Real'' - Strike *''Where Will You Go'' - B.B.O.T.I. *''Stop, Look & Listen'' - U-Mynd *''Do Me'' - Mello-K *''Computer Love'' - Nkru *''Good Enough'' - Dodgy *''If You're Thinking of Me'' - Dodgy *''Every Once In A While'' - Blackhawk *''There You Have It'' - Blackhawk *''Your Own Little Corner Of My Heart'' - Blackhawk *''What Do You Want From Me?'' - Monaco *''When You Love Someone'' - Daphne *''You Should Be...'' - Blockster *''Because We Want To'' - Billie *''Girlfriend'' - Billie *''Viva La Radio'' - Lolly *''Mickey'' - Lolly *''Witch Doctor'' - Cartoons *''Doodah'' - Cartoons *''Dayz Like That'' - Fierce *''Say It Again'' - Precious *''No Way No Way'' - Vanilla *''Freed from Desire'' - Gala *''Wide Open Space'' - Mansun *''Unfulfilled Desire'' - Swains *''Legacy'' - Mansun *''This Man'' - Kellee *''Young Luv'' - Delano *''Regular Thang'' - Ovis *''74–'75'' - The Connells *''Rock My Body'' - Shenandoah *''If Bubba Can Dance'' - Shenandoah *''What I Didn't Know'' - Athenaeum *''Open Your Mind'' - Usura *''Where Are You?'' - Imaani *''Disco's Revenge'' - Gusto *''Whole Lotta Love'' - Goldbug *''Perseverance'' - Terrorvision *''Tequila'' - Terrorvision *''I Wanna Be a Hippy'' - Technohead *''Do You Love Me Boy?'' - Kerri-Ann *''Turn Around'' - Phats & Small *''Not So Manic Now'' - Dubstar *''Little Britain'' - Dreadzone *''Sounds of the Wickedness'' - Tzant *''The Way You Work It'' - E.Y.C. *''Ten Years Asleep'' - Kingmaker *''When I’m With You'' - Sherriff *''Got To Tell Me Something'' - Ana *''Let's Go All The Way'' - React *''Just A Friend'' - Biz Markie *''Krupa'' - Apollo Four Forty *''Tetris'' - Doctor Spin *''Fired Up!'' - Funky Green Dogs *''Until The Day'' - Funky Green Dogs *''Written On The Subway Wall/Little Star EP'' - Dion Dimucci *''Love Working On You'' - John Michael Montgomery *''I Miss You A Little'' - John Michael Montgomery *''Be My Baby Tonight'' - John Michael Montgomery *''If You've Got Love'' - John Michael Montgomery *''I Love The Way You Love Me'' - John Michael Montgomery *''Beer And Bones'' - John Michael Montgomery *''Home To You'' - John Michael Montgomery *''I Swear'' - John Michael Montgomery *''Friends'' - John Michael Montgomery *''Hold On To Me'' - John Michael Montgomery *''Hello L.O.V.E.'' - John Michael Montgomery *''Sunflower'' - Paul Weller *''Uh Huh Oh Yeh'' - Paul Weller *''You Do Something To Me'' - Paul Weller *''Broken Stones'' - Paul Weller *''Out of the Sinking'' - Paul Weller *''Peacock Suit'' - Paul Weller *''Can't Stop Me'' - Paul Hardcastle *''Any Dream Will Do'' - Jason Donovan *''Feel Like Makin' Love'' - Clint Holmes *''Level On The Inside'' - Dovetail Joint *''What Comes Naturally'' - Sheena Easton *''Didn't We Almost Win It All'' - Laura Branigan *''Making Love (Out Of Nothing At All)'' - Bonnie Tyler *''If I Never Stop Loving You'' - David Kersh *''Another You'' - David Kersh *''Hold You Tight'' - Tara Kemp *''Piece Of My Heart'' - Tara Kemp *''Treat U Rite'' - Angela Winbush *''On The Way Up'' - Elisa Fiorillo *''Getting Back Into Love'' - Gerald Alston *''Never Been In Love Before'' - Marva Hicks *''This Is The Last Time'' - Laura Enea *''Just Want To Hold You'' - Jasmine Guy *''Christmas Angel'' - Melissa Manchester *''I Stand In Wonder'' - Rita Coolidge *''I Put a Spell on You'' - Bryan Ferry *''You Might Need Somebody'' - Shola Ama *''Does Anybody Really Fall In Love Anymore'' - Kane Roberts *''Shut Up And Kiss Me'' - Mary Chapin Carpenter *''I Take My Chances'' - Mary Chapin Carpenter *''I Feel Lucky'' - Mary Chapin Carpenter *''The Hard Way'' - Mary Chapin Carpenter *''The Bug'' - Mary Chapin Carpenter *''Almost Home'' - Mary Chapin Carpenter *''Passionate Kisses'' - Mary Chapin Carpenter *''Not Too Much To Ask'' - Mary Chapin Carpenter with Joe Diffie *''Better Man, Better Off'' - Tracy Lawrence *''If The Good Die Young'' - Tracy Lawrence *''Runnin' Behind'' - Tracy Lawrence *''My Second Home'' - Tracy Lawrence *''Alibis'' - Tracy Lawrence *''Can't Break It To My Heart'' - Tracy Lawrence *''I'm On Your Side'' - Jennifer Holiday *''Your Love Amazes Me'' - John Berry *''Kiss Me In The Car'' - John Berry *''Backroads'' - Ricky Van Shelton *''Neon Moonlight'' - Rosco Martinez *''Bad Reputation'' - Freedy Johnston *''I'm Dreamin''' - Christopher Williams *''Every Little Thing U Do'' - Christopher Williams *''King Of The Hill'' - Roger McGuinn *''You Better Wait'' - Steve Perry *''Here I Stand'' - Bitty McLean *''Love Is Alive'' - Joe Cocker *''Unchain My Heart'' - Joe Cocker *''Teotihuacan'' - Noel Gallagher *''Well, Alright'' - CeCe Winans *''Thank You'' - BeBe Winans *''Addictive Love'' - BeBe and CeCe Winans *''I'll Take You There'' - BeBe and CeCe Winans *''It's OK'' - BeBe and CeCe Winans *''In Your Eyes'' - Shirley Murdock *''Jealousy'' - Kim Sanders *''Hold On'' - Jamie Walters *''Inside'' - Patti Rothberg *''Call Me'' - Phil Perry *''This House'' - Alison Moyet *''Best of You'' - Kenny Thomas *''I Surrender'' - Rosie Gaines *''Closer Than Close'' - Rosie Gaines *''I Will Be There For You'' - Jessica Andrews *''Sexy Cinderella'' - Lynden David Hall *''You Might Need Somebody'' - Shola Ama *''Right Down To It'' - Damian Dame *''Exclusivity'' - Damian Dame *''Happy With You'' - Samantha Cole *''Without You'' - Samantha Cole *''Birmingham'' - Amanda Marshall *''Fall From Grace'' - Amanda Marshall *''Feed This Fire'' - Anne Murray *''Here I Am'' - Glennis Grace *''Fly'' - Loudmouth *''Bombshell'' - Papa Vegas *''Ain't Nobody Like You'' - Miki Howard *''Rock You Gently'' - Jennifer Warners *''Texas Size Heartache'' - Joe Diffie *''Ships That Don't Came In'' - Joe Diffie *''Prop Me Up Beside The Jukebox'' - Joe Diffie *''Honky Tonk Attitude'' - Joe Diffie *''Is It Cold Here'' - Joe Diffie *''Same Of Love'' - Ricky Skaggs *''Sunday Afternoons'' - Vanessa Daou *''Sweet Freedom'' - Shawn Christopher *''Broken Road'' - Melodie Crittenden *''Everybody Dance'' - Barbara Tucker *''Beautiful People'' - Barbara Tucker *''Here I Go Again'' - Glenn Jones *''Round And Round'' - Glenn Jones *''I've Been Searching'' - Glenn Jones *''Love Of My Life'' - Sammy Kershaw *''Don't Go Near Water'' - Sammy Kershaw *''I Can't Reach Her Anymore'' - Sammy Kershaw *''She Don't Know She's Beautiful'' - Sammy Kershaw *''Maybe Not Tonight'' - Sammy Kershaw and Lorrie Morgan *''Yard Sale'' - Sammy Kershaw *''Matches'' - Sammy Kershaw *''Haunted Heart'' - Sammy Kershaw *''I Breathe Again'' - Adam Rickitt *''I Already Do'' - Chely Wright *''Night Fever'' - Adam Garcia *''I'll Be There'' - Penny Ford *''Why Should I Care'' - Diana Krall *''Don't Waste My Time'' - Lisa Taylor *''Reste Sur Moi'' - Patricia Kaas *''Look at Me'' - Geri Halliwell *''Lift Me Up'' - Geri Halliwell *''Mi Chico Latino'' - Geri Halliwell *''Gotta Get It Right'' - Lena Fiagbe *''Don't Give Me Your Life'' - Alex Party *''Wrap Me Up'' - Alex Party *''Suddenly'' - Sean Maguire *''Mishale'' - Andru Donalds *''La'' - Marc et Claude *''One'' - Mica Paris *''Whisper A Prayer'' - Mica Paris *''I Wanna Hold On To You'' - Mica Paris *''Papa Bear'' - Keith Harling *''Northern Star'' - Melanie C *''Higher State of Consciousness'' - Josh Wink *''Honey to the Bee'' - Billie Piper *''Fantasy Love'' - Stanley Clarke *''Perfect Moment'' - Martine McCutcheon *''I've Got You'' - Martine McCutcheon *''Just The Way You Like It'' - Tasha Holiday *''Love Makes No Sense'' - Alexander O'Neal *''All True Man'' - Alexander O'Neal *''In The Middle'' - Alexander O'Neal *''Aphrodisia'' - Alexander O'Neal *''Tomorrow's Girls'' - Donald Fagen *''There's No Living Without You'' - Will Downing *''Grazin' In The Grass'' - George Howard *''So Into You'' - Michael Watford *''Earthbound'' - Conner Reeves *''Saved By Love'' - Rik Emmett *''Power Windows'' - Billy Falcon *''A Woman's Tears'' - Matt King *''Closer To Heaven'' - Mila Mason *''Almost Over You'' - Lila McCann *''I Wanna Fall In Love'' - Lila McCann *''With You'' - Lila McCann *''By The Book'' - Michael Peterson *''Too Good To Be True'' - Michael Peterson *''From Here To Eternity'' - Michael Peterson *''Put Your Heart Into It'' - Sherrie Austin *''Prisoner Of Love (La-Da-Di)'' - Tania Evans *''What God Wants (Part I)'' - Roger Waters *''My Favorite Girl'' - Dave Hollister *''The Hunter'' - Paul Rodgers *''Din Da Da'' - Kevin Aviance *''A Bitter End'' - Deryl Dodd *''Get Up'' - Byron Stingily *''You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)'' - Byron Stingily *''You Only Have To Say You Love Me'' - Hannah Jones *''No One Can Love You More Than Me'' - Hannah Jones *''I'm Not That Easy To Forget'' - Lorrie Morgan *''I Guess You Had To Be Theret'' - Lorrie Morgan *''My Night To Howl'' - Lorrie Morgan *''What Part Of No'' - Lorrie Morgan *''Watch For Me'' - Lorrie Morgan *''Except For Monday'' - Lorrie Morgan *''Something In Red'' - Lorrie Morgan *''That's Where You're Wrong'' - Daryle Singletary *''Somewhere In My Broken Heart'' - Billy Dean *''Tryin' To Hide A Fire In The Dark'' - Billy Dean *''If There Hadn't Been You'' - Billy Dean *''I'm Not Built That Way'' - Billy Dean *''Only The Wind'' - Billy Dean *''Billy The Kid'' - Billy Dean *''Can't Wait To Get You Home'' - Eric Gable *''I Found Heaven'' - Rodney Mannsfield *''Love On A Rooftop'' - Desmond Child *''Circles'' - Kimara Lovelace *''Saltwater'' - Julian Lennon *''This Time'' - Dina Carroll *''The Perfect Year'' - Dina Carroll *''Don't Be a Stranger'' - Dina Carroll *''Escaping'' - Dina Carroll *''Without Love'' - Dina Carroll *''Elements'' - Danny Tenaglia *''Just Like You'' - Robbie Nevil *''I See The Sun'' - Tommy Henriksen *''Happiness'' - Billy Lawrence *''Games'' - Chuckii Booker *''I'm Attracted To You'' - Cookie Watkins *''Love Me All Up'' - Stacy Earl *''Romeo & Juliet'' - Stacy Earl *''Sweet On U'' - Lo-Key? *''I Got A Thang 4 Ya!'' - Lo-Key? *''I've Got A Lot To Learn About Love'' - The Storm *''The Freaks Come Out'' - Cevin Fisher's Big Freak *''The Day We Caught the Train'' - Ocean Colour Scene *''The Riverboat Song'' - Ocean Colour Scene *''Hundred Mile High City'' - Ocean Colour Scene *''Better Day'' - Ocean Colour Scene *''Feel It'' - The Tamperer featuring Maya *''If You Buy This Record Your Life Will Be Better'' - The Tamperer featuring Maya *''They Don t Make Em Like That Anymore'' - Boy Howdy *''A Cowboy's Born With A Broken Heart'' - Boy Howdy *''Lift Your Head And Smile'' - Special Generation *''How Your Love Makes Me Feel'' - Diamond Rio *''Holdin'' - Diamond Rio *''In A Week Or Two'' - Diamond Rio *''Norma Jean Riley'' - Diamond Rio *''Nowhere Bound'' - Diamond Rio *''Mama Don't Forget To Pray For Me'' - Diamond Rio *''This Romeo Ain't Got Julie Yet'' - Diamond Rio *''Oh Me, Oh My, Sweet Baby'' - Diamond Rio *''Unbelievable'' - Diamond Rio *''Jesus And Mama'' - Confederate Railroad *''Daddy Never Was The Cadillac Kind'' - Confederate Railroad *''When You Leave That Way'' - Confederate Railroad *''Queen Of Memphis'' - Confederate Railroad *''Trashy Women'' - Confederate Railroad *''If 60's Was 90's'' - Beautiful People *''So Much Love'' - B Angie B *''I Don't Want To Lose Your Love'' - B Angie B *''Always Come Back To You'' - Natasha's Brother *''You Think You Know Her'' - Cause & Effect *''It's Over Now'' - Cause & Effect *''Anywhere But Here'' - Raging Slab *''Take A Hold'' - Raging Slab *''When You're Dead'' - Dog Society *''The Stonk'' - Hale & Pace and the Stonkers *''Baby You're The Greatest'' - Enuff Z'Nuff *''Meet Her At The Love Parade'' - Da Hool *''I Thought It Was You'' - Sex-O-Sonique *''Just Between You And Me'' - The Kinleys *''Somebody's Out There Watching'' - The Kinleys *''Break from the Old Routine'' - Oui 3 *''Charms'' - Philosopher Kings *''Sex on the Beach'' - T-Spoon *''I'm Alive'' - Stretch 'n' Vern *''Taking It Like A Man'' - No-Man *''If Bubba Can Dance (I Can Too)'' - Shenandoah *''Stomp'' - God's Property *''Dreamer'' - Livin Joy *''Burnin'' - Baby Bumps *''Stamp!'' - Healy and Amos *''Crazy For You'' - Let Loose *''Some Girls'' - Ultimate KAOS *''Old Times Sake'' - Sweet Sable *''I Got Cha Opin'' - Black Moon *''Drinking in LA'' - Bran Van 3000 *''What's Going On'' - Music Relief *''What's Up'' - DJ Miko *''Wooden Heart'' - Lizard's *''Woman To Woman'' - The Lynns *''Tired Wing'' - Four Horsemen *''Nobody Said It Was Easy'' - Four Horsemen *''He's on the Phone'' - Saint Etienne *''My Funny Valentine'' - Big Muff *''A-Town Drop'' - A-Town Players *''Tonight Is The Night'' - Le Click *''Freak Of The Week'' - Marvelous 3 *''Flying High (Go)'' - Trauma *''Good To Be Alive'' - DJ Rap *''The Bootleg'' - R.H. Factor *''Uh Huh'' - Terri & Monica *''Combo No. 5'' - 4-D Marketing *''Sweet Lullaby'' - Deep Forest *''Let Go'' - Brother Phelps *''In My Dreams'' - The Party *''Tangerine'' - Life Of Agony *''U R the Best Thing'' - D:Ream *''Things Can Only Get Better'' - D:Ream *''Shoot Me with Your Love'' - D:Ream *''It Should Have Been Me'' - Adeva *''My Family Depends On Me'' - Simone *''Independent Love Song'' - Scarlet *''Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing'' - Incognito *''Spiller From Rio (Do It Easy)'' - Laguna *''Hold On (Tighter To Love)'' - Clubland *''Haya Doin?'' - Carmanooch And Joey *''Bow Down Mister'' - Jesus Loves You *''A Little Respect'' - Björn Again *''Don't Give It Up'' - Sonic Surfers *''If You Don't Start Drinkin' (I'm Gonna Leave)'' - George Thorogood & The Destroyers *''Scared Grounds'' - McBride & The Ride *''Hurry Sundown'' - McBride & The Ride *''Goin' Out Of My Mind'' - McBride & The Ride *''Love On The Loose, Heart On The Run'' - McBride & The Ride *''Save It 'Til The Mourning After'' - Shut Up and Dance *''This Is How It Feels'' - Inspiral Carpets *''Meet Her At The Love Parade'' - Hans *''Seven Days and One Week'' - BBE *''Flash'' - BBE *''Passion'' - Amen! UK *''Free'' - DJ Quicksilver *''Timerider'' - DJ Quicksilver *''Bellissima'' - DJ Quicksilver *''Planet Love'' - DJ Quicksilver *''Samba De Janeiro'' - Bellini *''I Can't Help Myself'' - Lucid *''Treat Infamy'' - Treat Infamy *''Red Alert'' - Basement Jaxx *''That Sound'' - Pump Friction *''Whine and Grine'' - Prince Buster *''Are You Lonely For Me?'' - Rude Boys *''Written All Over Your Face'' - Rude Boys *''My Kinda Girl'' - Rude Boys *''Don't Cry For Me'' - Five XI *''I Ain't The One'' - T.C.F. Crew *''Light Of Love'' - Angie & Debbie *''All Thru The Nite'' - P.O.V. & Jade *''You Don't Have To Go Home Tonight'' - The Triplets *''Piano In The Dark'' - Alan Matthews Project *''I Think I Love You'' - Voice of the Beehive *''Scary Kisses'' - Voice Of The Beehive *''Coming Home To Love'' - Coming Of Age *''Hoochie Booty'' - Ultimate Kaos *''Nickel Bags (Of Funk)'' - Digable Planets *''El Trago (The Drink)'' - 2 In A Room *''Tell Me When'' - The Human League *''Heart Like A Wheel'' - The Human League *''One Man in My Heart'' - The Human League *''The Girl I Used To Know'' - Brother Beyond *''The Rhythm'' - The New Hippie Movement *''Mambo Italiano'' - Wiseguy Orchestra *''Kim The Waitress'' - Material Issue *''The Day I Met You'' - Lillian Axe *''Everybody Gonfi Gon'' - 2 Cowboys *''Get Your Hands Off My Man'' - Junior Vasquez *''Seems You're Much Too Busy'' - Vertical Hold *''A.S.A.P'' - Vertical Hold *''Ride Like the Wind'' - East Side Beat *''Drowning In Your Eyes'' - Ephraim Lewis *''The X-Files Theme'' - Dust Brothers *''National Express'' - Divine Comedy *''Make It Easy On Yourself'' - Divine Comedy *''To Be With You'' - The Mavericks *''Dance the Night Away'' - The Mavericks *''Killin' Time '99'' - Tina Cousins *''Forever'' - Tina Cousins *''1998'' - Binary Finary *''Disco Cop'' - Blue Adonis *''Come On And Do It'' - FPI Project *''Take Control'' - Lords Of Acid *''Peace'' - Information Society *''Think'' - Information Society *''Popped'' - Fool Boona *''Swamp Thing'' - The Grid *''Saved My Life'' - Lil Louis *''Samba'' - House Of Gypsies *''Too Blind To See It'' - Kym Sims *''L.A. Song'' - Beth Hart *''Bang Bang'' - David Sanborn *''Beggars & Hangers-On'' - Slash Snakepit *''Whole Wide World'' - A'me Lorain *''Stop By'' - Rahsaan Patterson *''Use Me'' - Men At Large *''So Alone'' - Men At Large *''Um Um Good'' - Men At Large *''Would You Like To Dance (With Me)'' - Men At Large *''Womankind'' - Little Angels *''Too Much Too Young'' - Little Angels *''Around The World'' - Daft Punk *''Da Funk'' - Daft Punk *''Revolution 909'' - Daft Punk *''Seven'' - Sunny Day Real Estate *''In Circles'' - Sunny Day Real Estate *''Song About An Angel'' - Sunny Day Real Estate *''Foggy's Lament'' - Buckner & Garcia *''Hyperspace'' - Buckner & Garcia *''Mousetrap'' - Buckner & Garcia *''Pac-Man Fever'' - Buckner & Garcia *''Do The Donkey Kong'' - Buckner & Garcia *''Goin' Berzerk'' - Buckner & Garcia *''Ode To A Centipede'' - Buckner & Garcia *''The Defender'' - Buckner & Garcia *''My Strongest Weakness'' - Wynonna *''No One Else On Earth'' - Wynonna *''She Is His Only Need'' - Wynonna *''To Be Loved By You'' - Wynonna *''Girls With Guitars'' - Wynonna *''I Saw The Light'' - Wynonna *''Rock Bottom'' - Wynonna *''Tell Me Why'' - Wynonna *''Rock Bottom'' - Wynonna *''Only Love'' - Wynonna *''Helpless'' - Sugar *''Spasm'' - Peach *''Why'' - Tiggy *''Say It'' - ABC *''Get-A-Way'' - MAXX *''Somewhere'' - Efua *''Butterfly'' - Tilt *''Love Song'' - Sky *''Crossover'' - EFMD *''Whispers'' - Corina *''Temptation'' - Corina *''Hippychick'' - Soho *''Girl'' - Immaculate *''Forever Girl'' - OTT *''Angel Baby'' - Angelica *''Can't Live A Day'' - Avalon *''What Do You Say'' - Reba *''Big Big World'' - Emilia *''Kiss By Kiss'' - Emilia *''Sit Down'' - James *''Laid'' - James *''She's A Star'' - James *''Say Something'' - James *''Waltzing Along'' - James *''Born of Frustration'' - James *''I Know What I'm Here For'' - James *''Church Of Logic, Sin & Love'' - Men *''Space Invaders'' - Hit'N'Ride *''Extasi Extano'' - Chimo Bayo *''Dum Dum'' - Basement Three *''Be My Lover'' - La Bouche *''Empty Kisses'' - Kardia *''Slow Jam'' - Renaizzance *''Sha La La La'' - Dream House *''Mr. Wonderful'' - Smile.dk *''Butterfly'' - DK.Smile *''Toast'' - Heywood Banks *''Rush'' - Big Audio *''Flex'' - Mad Cobra *''Mindflux'' - N-Joi *''Only You'' - Praise *''Always'' - Vesta *''Special'' - Vesta *''Raining On The Sky'' - Naked *''Mann's Chinese'' - Naked *''Come Inside'' - Intro *''Love Thang'' - Intro *''Let Me Be The One'' - Intro *''People Are Still Having Sex'' - Latour *''Outtasite (Outta Mind)'' - Wilco *''Beautiful Morning'' - Sensation *''(Everybody) Get Up'' - Roger *''I Cried The Tears'' - Jomanda *''Got A Love For You'' - Jomanda *''Getting Away With It'' - Electronic *''Here Comes A Man'' - Traffic *''Givin It Up'' - Incognito *''Brand New Amerika'' - Poorboys *''Break'' - Turntable Terror *''Stuck on U'' - PJ & Duncan *''Tomorrow'' - Tongue 'n' Cheek *''You Come From Earth'' - Lena *''If Tomorrow Never Comes'' - Joose *''Hobo Humpin Slobo Babe'' - Whale *''Work That Body'' - Chanelle *''Set You Free'' - N-Trance *''Stayin' Alive'' - N-Trance feat. Ricardo Da Force *''Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?'' - N-Trance feat. Rod Stewart *''You Belong to Me'' - JX *''There's Nothing I Won't Do'' - JX *''Son of a Gun'' - JX *''Runaway'' - E'voke *''Only Me'' - Hyperlogic *''Tic-Tac-Toe'' - Kyper *''Here We Go'' - Stakka Bo *''It's Love'' - King's X *''Black Flag'' - King's X *''Liar'' - Rollins Band *''Do Ya'' - Inner City *''It's Up To You'' - Tuesdays *''Born Slippy'' - Underworld *''Pearl's Girl'' - Underworld *''Gentleman Who Fell'' - Milla *''Teardrops'' - Lovestation *''Saxmania'' - Mijangos *''Let The Joy Rise'' - Abigail *''Yeah, Whatever'' - Splender *''Lucas With The Lid Off'' - Lucas *''Something's Goin' On'' - U.N.V. *''Closer To Free'' - BoDeans *''Hurt By Love'' - BoDeans *''Beautiful'' - Joydrop *''Over You'' - Justin *''Blurred'' - Pianoma *''Freedom'' - Shiva *''Jerk Out'' - Time *''Have Fun, Go Mad'' - Blair *''Lovestruck'' - Madness *''Bamboogie'' - Bamboo *''Call It Love'' - Deuce *''I Need You'' - Deuce *''Axel F'' - Clock *''Whoomph! (There It Is)'' - Clock *''Oh What a Night'' - Clock *''Blue Room'' - Orb *''Little Fluffy Clouds'' - Orb *''Renegade Master'' - Wildchild *''Inner City Life'' - Goldie *''Hands To Heaven'' - Pure Sugar *''This Is Your Life'' - Banderas *''I Wanna Be Your Girl'' - Icy Blu *''Always (Something There to Remind Me)'' - Tin Tin Out *''Here's Where the Story Ends'' - Tin Tin Out feat. Shelley Nelson *''What I Am'' - Tin Tin Out feat. Emma Bunton *''Reach Up (Papa's Got a Brand New Pig Bag)'' - Perfecto Allstars *''Shuufle If All'' - Izzy Strandlin & The Ju Ju Hounds *''Keep On Dancin' (Let's Go)'' - Perpetual Motion *''Push the Feeling On'' - Nightcrawlers *''Another Day in Paradise'' - Jam Tronik *''Burning Heart'' - Vandenberg *''Carry Me Home'' - Gloworm *''The Hitman'' - AB Logic *''Clean Up Man'' - Willie D *''Auberge'' - Chris Rea *''Ready'' - Bruce Wayne *''Party On'' - Neal McCoy *''Wink'' - Neal McCoy *''No Doubt About It'' - Neal McCoy *''Shakespeare In Love'' - Layla Kaylif *''Shot Of Poison'' - Lita Ford *''Talk Show Shhh!'' - Shae Jones *''If I Fall'' - Tara MacLean *''In Paradise'' - Laissez Faire *''Goody Goody'' - Lisette Melendez *''Together Forever'' - Lisette Melendez *''A Day In My Life (Without You)'' - Lisette Melendez *''Love Is All That Really Matters'' - Kevin Sharp *''Nobody Knows'' - Kevin Sharp *''Lookin In The Same Direction'' - Ken Mellons *''Til You Come Back To Me'' - Rachelle Ferrell *''(Take a Little) Piece of My Heart'' - Erma Franklin *''Ain't No Future In Yo Fronting'' - M.C. Breed *''James Brown Is Dead'' - L.A. Style *''Make You A Believer'' - Sass Jordan *''You Don't Have To Remind Me'' - Sass Jordan *''Yes'' - McAlmont and Butler *''Come Together'' - The Smokin' Mojo Filters *''Teenage Sensation'' - Credit to the Nation *''Conquer Your House'' - Excessive Force *''Dunkie Butt (Please Please Please)'' - 12 Gauge *''Dip Yo Hips'' - Ghetto Brothers *''Because Of You'' - Keith Martin *''Conquest Of Paradise'' - Vangelis *''All The Way From Mempis'' - Contraband *''Fascinating Rhythm'' - Bass-O-Matic *''Fly Me Courageous'' - Dryin N Cryon *''Living In A Dream'' - Arc Angels *''Too Many Ways To Fall'' - Arc Angels *''Sent By Angels'' - Arc Angels *''Shape I'm In'' - Arc Angels *''Know What You Mean'' - Sister 7 *''Jolly Old Saint Nicolas'' - The Merry Carol Singers *''Jump!'' - The Movement *''Love Me For Free'' - Akinleye *''Love Walked In'' - Thunder *''Rain Song'' - Moodswings *''Bling Bling'' - B.G. *''Dirty Love'' - Thunder *''Dream All Day'' - Posies *''Full Of Smoke'' - Christion *''Lonely At The Top'' - Parlay *''Back In The Day'' - Illegal *''Extasy Extano'' - Chimo Bayo *''S.O.M.P.'' - Skratch'N Snyf *''I'm Only Sleeping'' - Suggs *''Cecilia'' - Suggs *''Relax'' - Deetah *''El Paradiso Rico'' - Deetah *''Sunshine'' - Coko *''Shu -B'' - Guesss *''Nightmare'' - Brainbug *''More Than This'' - Emmie *''One Big Family'' - Embrace *''All You Good Good People'' - Embrace *''Come Back to What You Know'' - Embrace *''My Weakness Is None of Your Business'' - Embrace *''Let Me Show You'' - Camisra *''Synth & Strings'' - Yomanda *''Worker Man'' - Patra *''Storm'' - Storm *''I've Got To Learn About Love'' - Storm *''Bring It On'' - Gomez *''Love U More'' - Sunscreem *''Pressure Us'' - Sunscreem *''Strawberries'' - Smooth *''Temptation'' - Staxx *''Sunchyme'' - Dario G *''Run to You'' - Rage *''My Baby Mama'' - QT *''Turn It Around'' - Alena *''Encore une fois'' - Sash! *''La Primavera'' - Sash! *''Colour the World'' - Sash! *''Distortion'' - Pianoheadz *''Sold My Fortune'' - Sugartooth *''Nothing Better'' - Colourblind *''Angeline Is Coming Home'' - Badlees *''On a Ragga Tip'' - SL2 *''Remember'' - BT *''Alright'' - Cast *''Sandstorm'' - Cast *''Walkaway'' - Cast *''Flying'' - Cast *''Free Me'' - Cast *''Guiding Star'' - Cast *''I'm So Lonely'' - Cast *''Beat Mama'' - Cast *''Miracle'' - Olive *''You're Not Alone'' - Olive *''Chime'' - Orbital *''The Saint'' - Orbital *''Stomp'' - Big Fun *''Burn'' - Militia *''Doop'' - Doop *''Maria'' - TKA *''Crystal Ship'' - X *''Beacon Light'' - Ween *''All Right Now'' - Free *''(Mucho Mambo) Sway'' - Shaft *''Little Good-byes'' - SheDaisy *''Bring Me Joy'' - Meechie *''Worker Man'' - Patra *''Sunshine'' - Umboza *''Keep Warm'' - Jinny *''Try Me Out'' - Berri *''We Gonna Get'' - R.A.F. *''Let Me Groove U'' - J.T. *''Plastic Dreams'' - JayDee *''Within My Heart'' - Voyce *''Stomp To My Beat'' - JS16 *''Something Special'' - Nomad *''Laying Down The Law'' - Law *''Against Perfection'' - Adorable *''Hats Off To The Insane'' - Therapy *''Now That You're Gone'' - Indigenous *''Things We Do'' - Indigenous *''All Girls Are Pretty Volume 1'' - Fabulon *''What Goes Around Comes Around'' - Giggles *''Until Your Love Comes Back Around'' - RTZ *''Face The Music'' - RTZ *''Upside Down'' - Pound *''Bill'' - Trippin Daisy *''You Blew Me Off'' - Bare Jr. *''Vintage Eyes'' - Second Coming *''Sister Havana'' - Urge Overkill *''3 Strange Days'' - School Of Fish *''I Believe'' - Moon Dog Mane *''Rollin' Stoned'' - Great White *''Call It Rock N' Roll'' - Great White *''Say It With Love'' - The Moody Blues *''What's Happened To You'' - The Call *''Pretzel Logic'' - The New York Rock *''Sunday Morning'' - Earth Wind & Fire *''Love City Groove'' - Love City Groove *''Talking with Myself'' - Electribe 101 *''I've Got The Music'' - Mount Rushmore *''Under It All'' - New American Shame *''Shakin' And A Bakin''' - Honky Toast *''Battle Flag'' - Lo Fidelity Allstars *''Let's Go To The Party'' - Poco Loco Gang *''Another Brick In The Wall'' - Class Of '99 *''Last Night A DJ Saved My Life'' - Sylk 130 *''I Want To Know Your Name'' - Walter & Scotty *''Far Gone and Out'' - The Jesus and Mary Chain *''Welcome to the Cheap Seats'' - The Wonder Stuff *''Right Place Wrong Time'' - Screamin' Cheetah Wheelies *''Break Me Off (Love Theme from Trippin')'' - Men of Vizion *''She Got Me (When She Got Her Dress On)'' - Masters Of Reality *''Every Generation Got Its Own Disease'' - Fury In The Slaughterhouse *''Every Beat of the Heart'' - The Railway Children *''Falling Out Of Love'' - John And Audrey Wiggins *''Needin' U'' - David Morales presents The Face *''Shout (It Out)'' - Louchie Lou & Michie One *''It's Been A Long Time'' - Southside Johnny *''I'd Rather Go Blind'' - Sydney Youngblood *''Ging Gang Gooly'' - Inner Kniepe *''Never Satisfied'' - Good 2 Good *''The Child (Inside)'' - Qkumba Zoo *''Wild On The Run'' - Tall Stories *''Goin Up In Smoke'' - Ten City *''Mr. Personality'' - 20 Fingers *''Sunshine on a Rainy Day'' - Zoë *''Send My Love/Send One Your Love'' - Born Jamericans *''Yardcore'' - Born Jamericans *''I Wanna?'' - Brother Makes 3 *''Sugar Sugar'' - General Saint *''Just The Two Of Us'' - Chubb Rock *''Lost In The Storm'' - Chubb Rock *''Leave It Alone'' - Mary's Danish *''We Danced Anyway'' - Deana Carter *''Count Me In'' - Deana Carter *''Ain't Nobody'' - Jaki Graham *''Can't Have My Man'' - Alyson Williams *''Just My Luck'' - Alyson Williams *''Heaven Help The Lonely'' - Willie Nile *''What Kind Of Love'' - Rodney Crowell *''Lovin' All Night'' - Rodney Crowell *''What Kind Of Love'' - Rodney Crowell *''Ballad Of Youth'' - Richie Sambora *''It Is No Secret'' - Mark Collie *''Born To Love You'' - Mark Collie *''Ever The Man In The Moon Is Crying'' - Mark Collie *''Something's Gonna Change Her Mind'' - Mark Collie *''Every Time I Roll The Dice'' - Chris LeDoux *''Moonlight Drive-In'' - Turner Nichols *''Time To Burn'' - Jake Andrews *''Just Call Me Lonesome'' - Rodney Foster *''I Got A Man'' - Shampale Cartier *''Every Little Thing'' - Carlene Carter *''Something Already Gone'' - Carlene Carter *''Still In Love With You'' - Meli'sa Morgan *''It Hurt So Bad'' - Susan Tedeschi *''Rock Me Right'' - Susan Tedeschi *''Cry Wolf'' - Victoria Shaw *''All Over Town'' - Don Cox *''Be My Baby'' - Vanessa Paradis *''Little Things'' - Tanya Tucker *''Some Kind Of Trouble'' - Tanya Tucker *''Tell Me About It'' - Tanya Tucker and Delbert McClinton *''If Your Heart Ain't Busy Tonight'' - Tanya Tucker *''It's A Little Too Late'' - Tanya Tucker *''We Don't Have To Do This'' - Tanya Tucker *''Two Sparrows In A Hurricane'' - Tanya Tucker *''All I Have'' - Beth Nielsen Chapman *''Walk My Way'' - Beth Nielsen Chapman *''In The Time It Takes'' - Beth Nielsen Chapman *''The Moment You Were Mine'' - Beth Nielsen Chapman *''I Keep Coming Back To You'' - Beth Nielsen Chapman *''You Wouldn't Say That To A Stranger'' - Suzy Bogguss *''Just Like The Weather'' - Suzy Bogguss *''Aces'' - Suzy Bogguss *''Drive South'' - Suzy Bogguss *''Letting Go'' - Suzy Bogguss *''Outbound Plane'' - Suzy Bogguss *''It's All In The Heart'' - Stephanie Davis *''Walking Away A Winner'' - Kathy Mattea *''Young Hearts Run Free'' - Kym Mazelle *''Make It on My Own'' - Alison Limerick *''She Drew A Broken Heart'' - Patty Loveless *''To Have You Back Again'' - Patty Loveless *''Blame It On Your Heart'' - Patty Loveless *''How Can I Help You Say Goodbye'' - Patty Loveless *''Can't Get Enough'' - Patty Loveless *''We Have All the Time in the World'' - Louis Armstrong *''Your Loving Arms'' - Billie Ray Martin *''Burn Me Down'' - Marty Stuart *''This One's Gonna Hurt You'' - Marty Stuart and Travis Tritt *''Warning Labels'' - Doug Stone *''Why Didn't I Think Of That'' - Doug Stone *''Made For Lovin' You'' - Doug Stone *''Come In Out The Pain'' - Doug Stone *''Addicted To A Dollar'' - Doug Stone *''Make Up In Love'' - Doug Stone *''I Need a Lover Tonight'' - Ken Doh *''Honky Tonk Crowd'' - Rick Trevino *''Just Enough Rope'' - Rick Trevino *''Spilled Perfume'' - Pam Tillis *''Shake The Sugar Tree'' - Pam Tillis *''Do You Know Where Your Man Is'' - Pam Tillis *''Maybe It Was Texas'' - Pam Tillis *''Let That Pony Run'' - Pam Tillis *''Boom Boom'' - John Lee Hooker *''Ain't No Doubt'' - Jimmy Nail *''Crocodile Shoes'' - Jimmy Nail *''Big River'' - Jimmy Nail *''Ran Kan Kan'' - Tito Puente *''Perfectly Good Guitar'' - John Hiatt *''How Does It Feel'' - Ian Moore *''Deck the Halls'' - Gary Hoey *''Hocus Pocus'' - Gary Hoey *''3 Is Family'' - Dana Dawson *''Poetry Man'' - Na Leo *''Days'' - Kirsty MacColl *''The Truth'' - Tami Show *''Hot Pants'' - J. Spencer *''If I Were A Bell'' - Teena Marie *''In De Ghetto'' - David Morales *''Gimme'' - Cheryl "Pepsii" Riley *''You Took My Love Away'' - Colin England *''Two Steps In The Right Direction'' - Roger Ballard *''Does Love Not Open Your Eyes'' - Kurt Howell *''You're Gonna Get Served'' - Gene Rice *''Love Is Calling You'' - Gene Rice *''Move Your Waistline'' - Deja Vu *''My Heart Will Go On'' - Deja Vu *''The Ultimate High'' - The Time Frequency *''Wow! Mr. Yogi (Control The Mind)'' - The Overlords *''We Have The House Surrounded'' - The Colombian Drum Cartel *''It's Grim Up North (Part 1)'' - The Justified Ancients Of Mu Mu *''Resignation Superman'' - Big Head Todd and the Monsters *''Not If You Were The Last Junkie On Earth'' - The Dandy Warhols *''I'll Be There For You'' - Jibri Wise OnePoor Righteous Teachers *''Home Is Where The Hurt Is'' - J.C. Lodge *''All That You Are (X3)'' - Econoline Crush *''If You Really Love Someone'' - Liberty City FLA. *''I Don't Want to Think About It'' - Wild Strawberries *''It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)'' - Great Big Sea *''December 63 (Oh What A Night)'' - Frankie Valli And The Four Seasons *''Do Re Me, So Far So Good'' - Carter The Unstoppable Sex Machine *''The Night Santa Went Crazy'' - Weird Al Yankovic *''Only Love Can Break Your Heart'' - St. Etienne *''Best Kept Secret'' - Diamond & Psychotic Neurotics *''Trippin' Out'' - Prince Markie Dee & Soul Convention *''Straighten It Out'' - Pete Rock and C.L. Smooth *''You re All I've Waited 4'' - Jamie Principle *''You Woke Up My Neighbourhood'' - Billy Bragg *''Through An Open Window'' - Cliffs Of Dooneen *''Feels Like Heaven'' - Urban Cookie Collective *''Sail Away'' - Urban Cookie Collective *''Small Price'' - Gibson/Miller Band *''Big Heart'' - Gibson/Miller Band *''Texas Tattoo'' - Gibson/Miller Band *''Stone Cold Country'' - Gibson/Miller Band *''High Rollin'' - Gibson/Miller Band *''You Don't Love Me (No, No, No)'' - Dawn Penn *''More and More'' - Captain Hollywood Project *''Keep On Dancin' (Let's Go)'' - Perpetual Motion *''The Beat Goes On'' - The All Seeing I *''Walk like a Panther'' - The All Seeing I feat. Tony Christie *''Somethin To Ride To (Fonky Expedition)'' - The Conscious Daughters *''Ain't Nothin Wrong'' - The Real Seduction *''I'm Doing Fine Now'' - The Pasadenas *''Love Is the Law'' - The Seahorses *''More Wine Waiter Please'' - The Poor *''Sweet Harmony'' - The Beloved *''Ain't Nobody'' - The Course *''It's Up To You'' - The Tuesdays *''Do It Again'' - Razor N' Guido *''Fee Fi Fo Fum'' - Candy Girls *''The Right Time'' - I To I *''Little Bit of Lovin''' - Kele Le Roc *''My Love'' - Kele Le Roc *''God Blessed Texas'' - Little Texas *''What Might Have Been'' - Little Texas *''You And Forever And Me'' - Little Texas *''First Time For Everything'' - Little Texas *''Indestructible'' - Alisha's Attic *''The Incidentals'' - Alisha's Attic *''Goin Krazy'' - JF (Jose Feliciano) *''Can U Feel It'' - Third Party *''Love Is Alive'' - Third Party *''I Saw You Dancing'' - Yaki-Da *''Eyes Of A Child'' - Garden Of Joy *''I Don't Mind'' - Drain STH *''Play My Funk'' - Simple E *''Flat Beat'' - Mr. Oizo *''Tell Me Ma'' - Sham Rock *''Breakdown'' - One Dove *''Vindaloo'' - Fat Les *''Shout'' - Ant & Dec *''When I Fall in Love'' - Ant & Dec *''A Deeper Love'' - Clivilles & Cole *''Comin On Strong'' - Sudden Change *''Diving Faces'' - Liquid Child *''Without You'' - Cutting Edge *''Please Come Back (To Stay'' - Tower Of Power *''I Want the World'' - 2wo Third3 *''Tangled In The Web'' - Lynch Mob *''Wait Til I Get Home'' - C-Note *''When You Made The Mountain'' - Opus III *''It's a Fine Day'' - Opus III *''I Believe'' - Happy Clappers *''Icy Lake'' - Dat Oven *''Chelsea Press 2'' - Dat Oven *''It's You'' - The Specials *''Let's Ride'' - Richie Rich *''Do G'z Get 2 Go 2 Heaven'' - Richie Rich feat. Bo Roc and Ephriam Galloway *''Swing Low, Sweet Chariot'' - Ladysmith Black Mambazo feat. China Black *''Inkanyezi Nezazi (The Star and the Wiseman)'' - Ladysmith Black Mambazo *''Dirty Cash (Money Talks)'' - The Adventures of Stevie V *''She's Got That Look In Her Eyes'' - Alabama *''Born Country'' - Alabama *''Reckless'' - Alabama *''Once Upon A Lifetime'' - Alabama *''Hometown Honeymoon'' - Alabama *''Take A Little Trip'' - Alabama *''Sad Lookin' Moon'' - Alabama *''The Cheap Seats'' - Alabama *''Forever As Far I'll Go'' - Alabama *''I'm In A Hurry (And Don't Know Why)'' - Alabama *''God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You'' - Alabama feat. NSYNC *''Keepin' Up'' - Alabama *''Fly (The Angel Song)'' - Wilkinsons *''It's Hard Sometime'' - Frankie Knuckles *''Lonely And Gone'' - Montgomery Gentry *''Hillbilly Shoes'' - Montgomery Gentry *''Slave To The Habit'' - Shane Minor *''Ordinary Love'' - Shane Minor *''Love Is All The Way'' - Billy Porter *''At Night I Pray'' - Wild Orchid *''Talk To Me'' - Wild Orchid *''Supernatural'' - Wild Orchid *''Dream'' - Forest For The Trees *''Beyond Your Wildest Dreams'' - Nu Colors *''Sign Of The Storm'' - Eric Gales Band *''This Is Fascism'' - Consolidated *''Tell Me (I'll Be Around)'' - Shades *''All Things Considered'' - Yankee Grey *''Just Wanna Please U'' - Mona Lisa *''Shake That Ass!!'' - Divine Soul *''Suki Suki Now'' - DJ Trans *''Here It Comes'' - MC Serch *''Here It Comes/Back To The Grill'' - MC Serch *''Born To Roll'' - Masta Ace Incorporated *''ESPN Presents The Rock Jam'' - ESPN *''Slave To The Music'' - Twenty-Four Seven *''Rhythm Of Love'' - DJ Company *''Born 2 B.R.E.E.D.'' - Monie Love *''It's A Shame (My Sister)'' - Monie Love *''The One I Love'' - Big Country *''Heart On The Line'' - Fortran 5 *''Everytime My Heart Beats'' - Riff *''My Heart Is Failing Me'' - Riff *''The Real Bass'' - Brooklyn Bounce *''Get Ready To Bounce'' - Brooklyn Bounce *''Twist Of The Knife'' - Fabulous Thunderbirds *''Just A Little Light'' - Grateful Dead *''Legend Of A Cowgirl'' - Imani Coppola *''P.A.S.S.I.O.N.'' - Rhythm Syndicate *''Hey Donna'' - Rhythm Syndicate *''Would You...?'' - Touch and Go *''You Baby You'' - Highway 101 *''Shake Me Up'' - Little Feat *''Beachball'' - Nalin & Kane *''Cafe del Mar'' - Energy 52 *''Fade Into You'' - Mazzy Star *''Harmless'' - Mulberry Lane *''Here And Now'' - Letters To Cleo *''Whiney Whiney'' - Willi One Blood *''Be True To Yourself'' - 2nd II None *''Young at Heart'' - The Bluebells *''Ooh La La'' - The Wiseguys *''Fallen'' - The Wiseguys *''Remember Me'' - The Blueboy *''This Garden'' - The Levellers *''Give It Up'' - The Goodmen *''Move Any Mountain'' - The Shamen *''LSI (Love Sex Intelligence)'' - The Shamen *''Ebeneezer Goode'' - The Shamen *''Comin' On'' - The Shamen *''Crooklyn'' - The Crooklyn Dodgers *''Hey You'' - The Quireboys *''I Luv U Baby'' - The Original *''Rocket O' Love'' - The Knack *''What Time Is Love?'' - The KLF *''Justified & Ancient'' - The KLF *''3 a.m. Eternal'' - The KLF feat. The Children of the Revolution *''America: What Time Is Love?'' - The KLF feat. The Children of the Revolution *''Ballerina Out Of Control'' - The Ocean Blue *''December, 1963 (Oh, What A Night)'' - The 4 Seasons *''Bell Bottomed Tear'' - The Beautiful South *''Good as Gold (Stupid as Mud)'' - The Beautiful South *''Everybody's Talkin''' - The Beautiful South *''Pretenders to the Throne'' - The Beautiful South *''Rotterdam'' - The Beautiful South *''Don't Marry Her'' - The Beautiful South *''Perfect 10'' - The Beautiful South *''A Little Time'' - The Beautiful South *''How Long's a Tear Take to Dry?'' - The Beautiful South *''Slight Return'' - The Bluetones *''Marblehead Johnson'' - The Bluetones *''Love That Never Die'' - The Byrds *''Our Time'' - The Buffalo Joe Band *''Really Into You'' - Around The Way *''Deeper Shade Of Soul'' - Urban Dance Squad *''Yo Shakespeare'' - Bang on a Can All-Stars/Michael Gordon *''Take Control Of The Party'' - B.G. The Prince Of Rap *''Tease Me'' - Chaka Demus & Pliers *''She Don't Let Nobody'' - Chaka Demus & Pliers *''Twist and Shout'' - Chaka Demus & Pliers feat. Jack Radics and Taxi Gang *''I Wanna Be Your Man'' - Chaka Demus & Pliers *''Gal Wine'' - Chaka Demus & Pliers *''No Fear'' - Originoo Gunn Clappaz *''Sax And Violins'' - Talking Heads *''Lifetime Piling Up'' - Talking Heads *''Something Good'' - Utah Saints *''I Want You'' - Utah Saints *''What Can You Do For Me?'' - Utah Saints *''You Don't Understand'' - House Of Love *''When Do I Get to Sing My Way'' - Sparks *''Let The Beat Hit Em'' - Lisa Lisa & Cult Jam *''Is It Like Today?'' - World Party *''I Believe'' - Sounds Of Blackness *''Good Time'' - Sound Factory *''Radio Wall of Sound'' - Slade *''Shine On'' - House Of Love *''Take Me In Your Arms'' - Lil Suzy *''Throughout'' - Done Lying Down *''Time-bomb'' - Buttercup *''Sea Cruise'' - Dion *''Sesame Street's'' - Smart's E *''English Boy'' - Pete Townshend *''All Alone For Christmas?'' - Darlene Love *''I Just Want to Make Love to You'' - Etta James *''Passion (Do You Want It Right Now Mix)'' - Gat Decor *''I Want It, I Need It (Real Love)'' - Saundra Williams *''Nervous Breakdown'' - Carleen Anderson *''Never Gonna Let You Go'' - Tina Moore *''Another Like My Lover'' - Jasmine Guy *''Take It Like A Man'' - Michelle Wright *''Right Down To It'' - Damian Dame *''Gimme Real Love'' - Helen Bruner *''Groovin'' - Pato Banton *''I'm Not Feeling You'' - Yvette Michele *''Caught in the Middle'' - Juliet Roberts *''Free Love'' - Juliet Roberts *''I Want You'' - Juliet Roberts *''Sweets for My Sweet'' - C.J. Lewis *''The Days of Pearly Spencer'' - Marc Almond *''The Real Thing'' - Tony Di Bart *''Lover'' - Joe Roberts *''Feel What You Want'' - Kristine W *''The Message'' - Sofia Shinas *''Never Again, Again'' - Lee Ann Womack *''I'll Think Of A Reason Later'' - Lee Ann Womack *''(Now You See Me) Now You Don't'' - Lee Ann Womack *''Buckaroo'' - Lee Ann Womack *''Uptight'' - Shara Nelson *''Nu Nu'' - Lidell Townsell *''I Couldn't Help Myself'' - Sara Hickman *''Master Of Illusion'' - Clinton Gregory *''He's My Weakness'' - Ronna Reeves *''Alright Already'' - Larry Stewart *''Lyin' To Myself'' - David Cassidy *''No Bridge I Wouldn't Cross'' - David Cassidy *''Just Once'' - David Lee Murphy *''That's My Baby'' - Lari White *''Lay Around And Love On You'' - Lari White *''All I Want'' - Susanna Hoffs *''My Side Of The Bed'' - Susanna Hoffs *''Cowboys Don't Cry'' - Daron Norwood *''Don't Touch Me There'' - Crystal Bernard *''Heaven Must Be Like This'' - Paul Jackson Jr. *''What Kind of Fool Do You Think I Am'' - Lee Roy Parnell *''I'm Holding My Own'' - Lee Roy Parnell *''Tender Moment'' - Lee Roy Parnell *''On The Road'' - Lee Roy Parnell *''You'll Never Know'' - Mindy McCready *''All These Years'' - Sawyer Brown *''Some Girls Do'' - Sawyer Brown *''Thank God For You'' - Sawyer Brown *''Cafe On The Corner'' - Sawyer Brown *''Drive Me Wild'' - Sawyer Brown *''It Only Hurts When I Cry'' - Dwight Yoakam *''Try Not To Look So Pretty'' - Dwight Yoakam *''The Heart That You Own'' - Dwight Yoakam *''Ain't That Lonely Yet'' - Dwight Yoakam *''A Thousand Miles From Nowhere'' - Dwight Yoakam *''Pocket Of A Clown'' - Dwight Yoakam *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' - Dwight Yoakam *''Ordinary Life'' - Chad Brock *''Lightning Does The Work'' - Chad Brock *''Nobody Wins'' - Radney Foster *''Reno'' - Doug Supernaw *''Easy Street'' - Jeff Knight *''The Bigger The Love'' - Billy Burnette *''Coming Back To Haunt Me'' - Dale Daniel *''Fallin' Never Felt So Good'' - Shawn Camp *''Dedicated to the One I Love'' - Bitty McLean *''The Day That She Left Tulsa (In A Chevy)'' - Wade Hayes *''Always Look on the Bright Side of Life'' - Monty Python *''(Tonight We Just Might) Fall In Love Again''- Hal Ketchum *''I Saw The Light'' - Hal Ketchum *''Hearts Are Gonna Roll'' - Hal Ketchum *''Past The Point Rescue'' - Hal Ketchum *''Mama Knows The Highway'' - Hal Ketchum *''When It Comes To You'' - John Anderson *''Straight Tequila Night'' - John Anderson *''I Wish I Could Have Been There'' - John Anderson *''Seminole Wind'' - John Anderson *''Money In The Bank'' - John Anderson *''I Fell In The Water'' - John Anderson *''Holes In The Floor Of Heaven'' - Steve Wariner *''I'm Already Taken'' - Steve Wariner *''It Won't Be Over You'' - Steve Wariner *''The Tips Of My Finger'' - Steve Wariner *''If I Didn't Love You'' - Steve Wariner *''A Woman Loves'' - Steve Wariner *''Two Teardrops'' - Steve Wariner *''I'm Already Taken'' - Steve Wariner *''Lick It'' - 20 Fingers feat. Roula *''Killer Inside Me'' - MC 900 feat. Jesus *''Do You Love Me'' - Benito feat. Suga-T *''Sho Nuff'' - Tela feat. 8Ball and MJG *''Stay'' - Sash! feat. La Trec *''Ecuador'' - Sash! feat. Rodriguez *''Move Mania'' - Sash! feat. Shannon *''Mysterious Times'' - Sash! feat. Tina Cousins *''Protect Your Mind (For the Love of a Princess)'' - DJ Sakin and Friends *''Shuffle It All'' - Izzy Stradlin And The Ju Ju Hounds *''Runaway'' - NuYorican Soul feat. India *''Love Changes'' - MK feat. Alana *''No Pigeons'' - Sporty Thievz feat. Mr. Woods *''Dizzy'' - Vic Reeves and The Wonder Stuff *''Heart And Soul'' - Cilla Black with Dusty Springfield *''What If I Said'' - Anita Cochran Duet With Steve Wariner *''Joy'' - Staxx Of Joy feat. Carol Leeming *''Much Better'' - Club 69 feat. Suzanne Palmer *''The Man I Love'' - Larry Adler and Kate Bush *''Mighty High'' - Gloria Gaynor feat. The Trampps *''Lily Was Here'' - Dave Stewart feat Candy Dulfer *''Got to Have Your Love'' - Mantronix feat. Wondress *''Everything Starts With An E'' - E-Zee Possee feat. MC Kinky *''Never Leave You Lonely'' - Diva Convention feat. Michelle Weeks *''Theme from Mission: Impossible'' - Larry Mullen Jr. and Adam Clayton *''Shine On'' - Degrees of Motion feat. Biti *''What'd You Come Here For?'' - Trina and Tamara *''Better Off Alone'' - DJ Jurgen presents Alice DeeJay *''Mas Suave'' - Dogma feat. The Afro-Cuban Rhythms *''To Be In Love'' - Masters At Work presents India *''Perfect Love'' - House Of Prince feat. Oezlem *''After The Dance'' - Fourplay feat. El DeBarge *''Between The Sheets'' - Fourplay *''Light My Fire'' - Clubhouse feat. Carl *''You Will Rise'' - Sweetback feat. Amel Larrieux *''You Got the Love'' - The Source feat. Candi Staton *''I Like It'' - Overweight Pooch feat. Ce Ce Peniston *''It Wasn't God Who Made Honky Tonk Angels'' - Loretta, Dollt, Tammy with Special Guest Kitty Wells *''You Used To Hold Me 94'' - Ralphi Rosario Presents Xaviera Gold *''The Cypher Part 3'' - Frankie Cutlass feat. Craig G, Roxanne Shanté and Big Daddy Kane *''Here's Your Sign (Get The Picture)'' - Bill Engvall with special guests Travais Tritt *''The Message Of Love'' - Arthur Baker And The Backseat Disciples feat. Al Green *''Leave The Guns At Home'' - Arthur Baker And The Backseat Disciples feat. Al Green *''I'll Take You There'' - BeBe and CeCe Winans feat. Mavis Staples *''Whenever There Is Love'' - Bruce Roberts and Donna Summer *''Can't Get High Without U'' - Joey Negro feat. Taka Boom *''Changes'' - So Pure! feat. Sheleen Thomas *''How To Dance'' - Bingo Boys feat. Princessa *''Choose Life'' - PF Project feat. Ewan McGregor *''Needin U'' - David Morales Presents The Face *''In My Life'' - Jose Nunez feat. Octahvia *''Carry On'' - Georgio Moroder feat. Donna Summer *''It's Over Love'' - Todd Terry feat. Shannon *''Keep On Jumpin''' - Todd Terry feat. Martha Wash and Jocelyn Brown *''Something Goin' On'' - Todd Terry feat. Martha Wash and Jocelyn Brown *''You Make Me Feel Like Dancing'' - Groove Generation feat. Leo Sayer *''Three Lions '98'' - Baddiel, Skinner and The Lightning Seeds *''Lily Was Here'' - David A. Stewart feat. Candy Dulfer *''Saltwater'' - Chicane feat. Maire Brennan of Clannad *''Incredible'' - M Beat feat. General Levy *''Fun'' - Da Mob feat. Jocelyn Brown *''Open Up'' - Leftfield and Lydon *''Rescue Me'' - Jamie Myerson feat. Carol Tripp *''Oh Carol'' - Don Campbell feat. General Saint *''7 Seconds'' - Youssou N'Dour feat. Neneh Cherry *''Senza Una Donna (Without A Woman)'' - Zucchero with Paul Young *''Music Takes You'' - Pulse feat. Antoinette Roberson *''Walk Like a Champion'' - Kaliphz feat. Prince Naseem *''I See You Baby'' - Groove Armada feat. Gram'ma Funk *''Love'' - River Ocean feat. India *''Gonna Get Your Love'' - S-Sense feat. Jenny B *''On the Top of the World'' - Diva Surprise feat. Georgia Jones *''Shout To The Top'' - Fire Island feat. Loleatta Holloway *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' - The Drifter feat. Rick Sheppard *''Ain't No Love (Ain't No Use)'' - Sub Sub feat. Melanie Williams *''Compliments on Your Kiss'' - Red Dragon feat. Brian and Tony Gold *''Bubbling Hot'' - Pato Banton and Ranking Roger *''Baby Come Back'' - Pato Banton with Robin Campbell and Ali Campbell *''Floatin' On Your Love'' - The Isley Brothers Featuring Angela Winbush *''Love Is So Nice'' - Urban Soul feat. Ceybil Jeffries and Troyetta Knox *''The Future Of The Future (Stay Gold)'' - Deep Dish with Everything But The Girl